


Доппельгангер

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mysticism, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Во время очередной поездки он видит в толпе самого себя, потрясенно моргает – и видение растворяется».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доппельгангер

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

 

      Темная витрина ловит отражения проезжающих автомобилей и ярко-желтый слепящий свет фонарей. Имс стоит перед ней на тротуаре, поправляя шарф. Поздний вечер, почти ночь, и кажется, будто Имса нет – только светло-песочное кашемировое пальто парит над асфальтом.  
      Имсу вдруг чудится, что за его плечом кто-то стоит: он резко оборачивается. Улица пустынна, не считая бездомного пса, шумно роющегося в урне. Имс пожимает плечами и сваливает все на темноту и зябкую изморось.  
      Но на долю секунды – ровно за миг до того, как он отходит от витрины, – ему кажется, что его отражение двоится.  
  
      Имс много работает. Денег достаточно, они не лежат мертвым грузом, а крутятся в финансовых жерновах, выдавая ежемесячно свой «мешочек с мукой» в виде дивидендов, но Имс все оттачивает мастерство перевоплощения. Ему кажется, что он делает недостаточно убедительные копии. Поэтому он требует от координаторов подробнейшие досье, над которыми сидит ночами. Он без конца пересматривает записи с камер слежения, чтобы запомнить мельчайший жест. Он целыми днями крутится возле объекта, недостаточно долго, чтобы тот начал что-то подозревать, но вполне довольно, чтобы перенять его привычки.  
      Имс работает с несколькими командами, и они ценят его так высоко, что каждая старается переманить к себе насовсем. Но ему это не нужно – ведь тогда исчезнет разнообразие, и он, в отсутствие практики, может потерять что-то важное, что-то, делающее его профессионалом. Имс мало спит и много ездит по Европе, почти не бывая дома.  
      Во время очередной поездки он видит в толпе самого себя, потрясенно моргает – и видение растворяется. Это обычный мужчина, совсем на него не похожий, разве что рост и комплекция совпадают. Дурацкий выверт психики, думает Имс, профдеформация.  
  
      Неделю спустя Имс ловит себя на том, что покупает сигареты, хотя последний раз курил во времена студенчества. Растерянно убирает в карман пачку и сдачу – и вспоминает, что его последний объект тоже курит. Именно эту марку. Выйдя из магазина, Имс отдает сигареты развалившемуся на лавочке бродяге.  
      Имс начинает внимательнее следить за собой, контролировать свои действия и понимает, что весь будто соткан из привычек других людей. Он поворачивает запястье, чтобы посмотреть на часы, совсем как брат нечистого на руку бизнесмена, партнеры которого хотели прижать его к ногтю. Он завязывает галстук таким же узлом, как муж истеричной дамочки, любовник которой хотел узнать пароль от ее сейфа с драгоценностями. Он даже может сыграть на пианино несколько пьес, хотя никогда этому не учился – зато училась девушка наследника одной богатой семьи, глава которой хотел убедиться в том, что делает правильный выбор, составляя завещание.  
      Имс пытается вспомнить, какие же привычки были у него до того, как он стал имитатором. И старается свести к минимуму заказы, в которых требуется этот его талант.  
  
      После очередного дела не проходит и недели, а Имс ловит себя на том, что не узнает собственное отражение в зеркале. И ему не нравится это серый унылый мужчина с мешками под глазами. Зато двойники среди прохожих попадаются чуть ли не каждый день. Имс списывает все на усталость и покупает витамины и подушку, наполненную гречневой крупой.  
      В последнее время Имс стал плохо спать.  
  
      Имсу совсем не хочется выходить на улицу, но он заставляет себя. Сейчас середина зимы, магазины украсились к Рождеству, а на улицах полно вечно спешащего народу. Все мечутся по распродажам, выискивая подарки, куда-то торопятся, укрывшись за шапками и поднятыми воротниками, и Имс расслабляется. Зима – прекраснейшее время года, решает он, потому что не видно _лиц_. Имса несет толпа, и он решает свернуть с главной улицы, чтобы избежать толчеи – время подползает к семи вечера, и все торопятся домой.  
      Один из таких торопыг чувствительно пихает Имса в плечо и, скороговоркой извинившись, исчезает в раззявленной пасти подземки. Имс чертыхается про себя, потирает ушиб – и замирает, озаренный внезапным пониманием. Он _знает_ этот голос. Знает, потому что слышал его в записи, и пусть техника искажает тембр, но свой – свой – голос Имс ни с чем не может спутать. Имс стоит столбом, и толпа обтекает его, подобно реке.  
      Имс привычно нащупывает в кармане пальто фишку и немного успокаивается.  
  
      Рождество – самое время, чтобы позвонить родным. Имс набирает номер и ждет. Трубку снимают после третьего гудка.  
      – Здравствуй, мама, – говорит Имс.  
      – Сынок, как хорошо, что ты позвонил! – Имс слышит в голосе матери радость и корит себя за то, что целую вечность не навещал родителей. – Как раз сегодня тебя вспоминала.  
      – Правда? Это тетя Агнесс опять перемывала мне кости?  
      Имс готовится выслушать лавину последний новостей и сплетен обо всех родственниках, некоторых из которых он видел один раз в жизни, а других предпочел бы не видеть вообще.  
      – Нет, – смеется мама, – я сегодня ездила в супермаркет. Оказывается, у нас кончились свечи, а еще Томас – ты бы видел, каким он стал толстым – опрокинул елку и разбил несколько шаров…  
      – Что случилось в супермаркете? – напоминает Имс, прерывая этот словесный поток. Иначе мама не успокоится, пока не расскажет ему про старого ленивого кота, про отца, который уже пятый год обещает починить книжную полку…  
      – Я видела тебя, – говорит мама.  
      Имс косится на свое отражение в гладком лезвии столового ножа и думает, что так, должно быть, выглядят серийные убийцы. Или герои древнегреческих трагедий. А еще в полной мере понимает смысл фразы «застыть, как соляной столп».  
      – В каком смысле? – тихо спрашивает Имс.  
      – Ну… не тебя, конечно, – мама снова смеется. Она так рада, что я позвонил, повторяет про себя Имс, так рада, что болтает всякие глупости. – Я завернула в отдел с консервами, потому что вспомнила, что каперсы испортились, и вдруг увидела тебя. Точнее, подумала, что это ты – со спины. Очень удивилась и окликнула…  
      – И?.. – Имс невольно подается вперед, точно мама может его видеть.  
      От этого движения опрокидывается бокал, и по белоснежной скатерти разливается густое красное вино. Имсу плевать. Он ждет ответа.  
      – И ничего. Это оказался не ты, само собой, – в голосе матери слышится укор, – совершенно незнакомый мне человек, просто немного похож с затылка. Я извинилась и покатила тележку дальше. Это все из-за того, что ты нас совсем забыл. Хоть бы приехал разок, навестил родителей…  
      – Да. Да, конечно. Извини, мама. Приеду на твой день рождения, обещаю. – Имс криво улыбается. – С Рождеством.  
      – С Рождеством.  
      Имс вешает трубку и начинает аккуратно убирать со стола тарелки и приборы, сгребает испорченную скатерть и относит в мусорное ведро. Снова наполняет бокал и подходит к зеркалу.  
      – С Рождеством, – повторяет он и чокается со своим отражением.  
Бокал мелодично звенит. Имс пьет, подливает еще вина и думает, что, наверное, надо больше отдыхать.  
      Отражение пьет вместе с ним.  
  
      Это было правильное решение – хорошенько отдохнуть, размышляет Имс по пути из аэропорта. И горнолыжный курорт – тоже удачный выбор. Удивительно, что ему удалось забронировать номер в отеле, учитывая сезон. Возможно, просто не нашлось других желающих вселиться в самый дорогой люкс. Отель, вопреки ожиданиям, на удивление малолюден, и Имс успокаивается окончательно. Мало людей – меньше вероятность снова столкнуться с самим собой… или как это еще назвать?  
      Он ужинает в ресторане, потом идет в клуб – здесь же, в отеле, – и усталый возвращается в номер. Поначалу у Имса мелькала мысль подцепить кого-нибудь для необременительного романа, но… не захотелось. Он вешает пиджак на зеркало в прихожей и набрасывает покрывало на зеркальную дверцу шкафа. Так надежнее. Упав в кровать, Имс почти сразу же засыпает и не видит, как покрывало медленно сползает вниз.  
      Его двойник не спит.  
  
      Две недели пролетают почти незаметно. Вечером накануне отъезда Имс решает никуда не ходить, а посидеть в номере. Он долго валяется на диване и щелкает каналы, потягивая ледяной тоник. Потом вспоминает, что еще не принимал душ после прогулки, идет в ванную. Снимает тонкий свитер и смотрит на себя в зеркало. Ничего не происходит. Имс отворачивается, чтобы повернуть краны в душе, регулирует напор воды… ванную начинает заволакивать паром. Имс снимает брюки, носки и белье. Краем глаза он замечает в зеркале какую-то странность и выпрямляется.  
      За его спиной стоит он сам.  
      Имс быстро оглядывается – никого.  
      – Это чья-то шутка? – громко спрашивает он, но голос звучит тускло, теряясь в клубах пара. – Оптическая иллюзия? Гипноз?  
      Двойник одет в любимый костюм Имса, серо-стальной в тончайшую полоску. Вот только тот костюм давно и безвозвратно погиб в одной не слишком приятной ситуации. Имс хочет достать тотем, но не может двинуться.  
      – Это не гипноз, – говорит двойник, – ты и сам знаешь, что гипноз на тебя никогда не действовал.  
      – Тогда что ты такое? – кричит Имс – вернее, думает, что кричит, но с его губ не слетает ни слова. Он будто парализован.  
      – Ты что-нибудь слышал о доппельгангерах? – мягко улыбается двойник.  
      Имс пытается кивнуть. «Что-нибудь» он слышал.  
      – Ты слишком долго и слишком часто примерял на себя личины других людей, слишком много впитал чужого… Однажды они заполнят тебя целиком, и ты растворишься в них.  
      – И ничего не останется? – мысленно спрашивает Имс.  
      – Почему же? – удивляется доппельгангер.  
      Он проводит рукой по спине Имса, вызывая волну мурашек. Имс вздрагивает: он отчаянно хочет сбросить эту руку, напрягает все мышцы, но безуспешно.  
      – Останусь только я.  
      Ладонь доппельгангера замирает – как раз напротив того места, где бешено колотится сердце, – и Имса пронзает холодом. Острым, болезненным, бесконечным.  
      Зеркало пустеет.  
      Всю ночь Имс сидит под хлесткими струями душа с закрытыми глазами, и кран с горячей водой вывернут до максимума.  
      Утром Имс звонит из аэропорта Майку, координатору одной из своих команд. Через три дня они должны были начать работу над очередным делом.  
      – Я уезжаю, – сообщает Имс. – Извини, но вам придется подыскать другого имитатора.  
      – Но… почему? Хочешь больше денег? – Имс понимает недоумение собеседника – прежде Имс никогда не отказывался от работы.  
      – Нет. Просто беру тайм-аут. Аванс я верну сегодня же.  
      Имса немного злят эти расспросы, в конце концов, он не обязан ничего объяснять.  
      – Что ж… Жаль, конечно. Надеюсь, доведется еще поработать, – говорит Майк после паузы. – Серьезно, я не знаю никого лучше тебя. У тебя настоящий талант.  
      – Спасибо, – искренне отвечает Имс, в глубине души мечтая выцарапать этот талант из себя, вырвать и растоптать.  
      – Куда направишься? – спрашивает Майк напоследок.  
      Имс смотрит на табло с ближайшими вылетами:  
      – Туда, где потеплее.  
  
      Имс уже четыре года живет в Момбасе и никак не может согреться.  
      Ему хватает денег, чтобы жить и развлекаться в свое удовольствие. Он сводит знакомство с Юсуфом и думает, что стоит проверить – вдруг тот, другой, наконец-то убрался.  
      Имс сталкивается с собой на главной улице африканского города и зарекается спускаться в сон.  
      Но возвращается снова и снова, будто испытывая себя и противника на прочность. Имс подолгу смотрит в зеркало, и ему начинает казаться, что его отражение становится бледнее.  
      В какой-то момент Имс вспоминает, что с детства любит красные яблоки.  
      А потом вспоминает, почему выбрал тотемом игральную фишку.  
      Когда приезжает Кобб, Имс сразу отказывается работать с ним. Но потом думает, что просто спускаться в сон, как он делает сейчас, недостаточно. Нужно испытание посерьезней. А Коббу нужен имитатор. Имс поможет ему и себе, докажет, что ничто не в силах лишить его самого себя – и пусть это будет последнее дело.  
      Доппельгангер в зеркале за барной стойкой улыбается.


End file.
